


After school tutoring

by Thefallenangel19



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Jamie is a man whore, M/M, who loves mr randy cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallenangel19/pseuds/Thefallenangel19
Summary: This is dedicated to Jamie Pendergast who is a total nobhead with no respect for anyone else.I will update as soon as possible.Please note that mr Randy is not real.





	

Jamie looked nervously at the red door before slowly knocking on it three times.  
One  
Two  
three  
On the third knock the door opened to reveal a middle aged man who stared hungrily at the boy in front of him.  
"Yes Jamie can I help you?" Mr Randy, Jamie's psychics teacher asked.  
Jamie replied " I'm here for my after school tutoring."  
Mr Randy looked at him for a moment before exclaiming "of course! Sorry Jamie I had completely forgotten!" Jamie nodded nervously.  
" well come in," mr Randy said and Jamie followed him into the classroom. When Jamie sat on one of the wooden stools, mr Randy noticed that he winced slightly.  
Mr Randy smiled at the thought of the things to come.

He confidently strode over to Jamie who was quivering in anticipation of what would happen. Mr Randy stood in front of Jamie with his trousers already tented. Jamie gulped nervously and unzipped his fly before taking his massive pen 15 in his hand and lowering his head to take it into his mouth. Mr Randy moaned and cupped the back of Jamie's head to pull him further down his cock. Jamie chocked slightly before he relaxed and started to lick the ginormous member in his hot, red slutty mouth. Whilst Jamie enthusiastically blew him, mr Randy opened Jamie's school shirt and began to touch and rub his massive moboobs. Jamie moaned like a prostitute at the feel of mr Randy's large hand touching his sensitive breasts. Mr Randy smirked and pulled him of his cock and into a passionate kiss. The two of them pulled apart for breath and mr Randy pulled Jamie into his feet and pushed him over the table. He yanked his trousers down and salvited at the sight of the bright pink plug filling Jamie's asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Jamie Pendergast who is a total nobhead with no respect for anyone else.  
> I will update as soon as possible.  
> Please note that mr Randy is not real.


End file.
